The use of various inorganic and organic components which are rich in phosphorus, potassium and nitrogen as agricultural fertilizers is well known. Often these components or materials are combined with a binder and pelletized to facilitate handling, storage and application to agricultural fields.
It has been common practice in the manufacture of fertilizer compositions to incorporate materials which are by-products from various processes as a way of converting materials of little commercial value into fertilizer compositions. Such utilization of by-products not only solves a disposal problem associated with such by-products, but converts these generally low value products into products of value. Often there are associated difficulties in such conversions in that products are not storage stable, are difficult to handle, or may not be applied to the crops with conventional equipment.
With respect to the agricultural fertilizer of the present invention, the following patents have relevancy to the extent that they deal with many of the components comprised in the agricultural fertilizer. These patents include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 242,777 discloses a process for preserving and disinfecting animal and vegetable substances derived from rendering establishments, sewers, manure, etc. while at the same time converting the manure and animal substances into fertilizers which are effective as stimulus to the growth of vegetation and which are effective as active insecticides. The process contemplates forming a solution or magma of lava rich in potash by contacting a lava containing silica, alumina, lime, iron, magnesium and a small phosphorus with sulfuric acid or hydrochloric acid. The solution is filtered and the solid residue remaining is removed therefrom. The solution then is mixed with fecal matter at a maximum of 5 kg filtrate per kg of fecal matter and then mixed with empyreumatic lime. This material is mixed and then dried for conversion into a fertilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 19,974 discloses a process for condensing and fixing ammonia in fertilizers for use in the soil. In that process, an aluminous earth consisting of various silicates of alumina mixed with other silicates; e.g., silicate of potash, sodium or silicate of iron, is powdered and made into a porous bed having access to the free action of air.
U.S. Pat. No. 144,877 discloses methods for producing fertilizers from the carcasses of tallow-rendering animals. A supernatant liquid obtained from a tallow-rendering vat is withdrawn from the vat and the water evaporated therefrom to produce a solution. This liquid then is mixed with Plaster of Paris for the purpose of combining with the remaining moisture in the syrupy residue. When allowed to dry, the mixture of Plaster of Paris and tallow residue is converted into a friable mass which then can be ground to a fine powder for fertilizer application. Dried clay, chalk and marl are suggested as possible replacement candidates for the Plaster of Paris.
U.S. Pat. No. 17,237 discloses a process for preparing green-sand-marl fertilizers. The marl is washed to separate a large amount of alumina and useless earthy components, leaving the green-sand which then is dried, pulverized and disintegrated. The green-sand then is mixed with about 600 lbs. of night soil per 1000 lbs. of green-sand and 100 lbs. of sulfate of lime.